Ending things
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 5x16 what if Lois could get Clark out of Simone' control


Clarks mind was set on a single thing. Simone. His mind was clouded for anything else except her. He walked down the stairs intent on running away with Simone. Then Lois appeared in front of him. A mere obstacle in his plans.  
"Where you off to Romeo?" said Lois with her usual sarcasm "A motel with vibrating beds?"  
"Simone and I are going to California, that way I can get away from your running commentary"  
"Whoa, my running commentary says that you're hypnotised, now Clark you need to drop your suitcase cause you're not going"  
"I'm asking you nicely, step aside"  
"Look I didn't wanna have to do this but if nessassary I'm gonna have to take you down"  
Clark laughed  
Simone appeared behind Lois "I see we have a visitor"  
Lois put on some shades and turned to speak to Simone"  
"I suggest you turn your boy toy back to normal before I reach over and rip out those pearly white teeth of yours"  
"Clark be a love and knock her out" Simone commanded  
Clark was in pain, he felt odd, out of body. He wasn't thinking clearly.  
"Clark?" said Simone "Knock her out"  
"No..." Clark said quietly, instantly a piercing pain in his head erupted  
He clutched his face. and fell to his knees.  
"What's happening to him?" Lois bent down to check on him  
"Clark, knock her out" Simone screetched  
Clark's blurry vision cleared, his eyes adjusted and he saw Simone for what she really was.  
"No!" Said Clark defiantly  
"You will obey..." began Simone  
A look of anger like Lois had rarely seen in Clark stole across his face.  
He stood and Lois registered a fearful expression on Simone's face.  
Faster than Lois could believe Clark had her by the throat up against the wall.  
"Let go of me" Simone tried  
Before she had finished her sentence Clark ripped the magic necklace off her neck and smashed it on the wall.  
"Who sent you?" Clark said barely controlling his anger.  
"Nnno one" she stammered  
"Really" Clark said disbelievingly "Well it does seem highly unlikely that someone like you meets someone like me now doesn't it"  
"I won't tell"  
"No you won't but how would I know, you were hired by someone...who?"  
"I promise I won't tell"  
"Answer my question. Who? Lex, Lionel"  
"Lex" she whispered  
Clark released his grip on her neck. He was beyond furious. Lex had sent two meteor freaks after him once before. He had beaten Lex up after that. Now though he had his powers.  
"Has he sent anyone else after me?"  
"I..don't think so"  
"Good, if I ever see you again, or if you tell, believe me I will find you"  
Simone gathered the broken pieces of her amulet and ran out the door.  
Clark slumped on the sofa. He turned to look at Lois who was staring at him in shock.  
"Back to normal" Clark said  
"Uhh good, you got pretty angry" said Lois coming to sit down next to him  
"She was in my head, made me do things..how would you like it?" he asked rhetorically  
Lois dropped the matter. She knew Clark had a secret, somthing he hadn't told her, she had known for a while now, never pressed him or asked, but this was something so important that Lex was sending people after him.  
Clark was wondering something to himself. When he was under Simone's spell, Lana hadn't brought him out of it and neither had his Mom or Chloe but Lois had.  
Clark looked at her out of the corner of his eye. The attractive blonde may be more important to him than he realised.  
Lois was growing a little uncomfortable under Clark's stare.  
"Errr..You should probably go apologise to Lana"  
"What?"  
"Lana? your girlfriend? You made quite the ass of yourself today"  
"Yeah.." Clark said with such disinterest Lois was surprised. She imagined him running over there straight away to try to make things right.  
"I'm sorry that I thought you would cheat on Lana" said Lois  
Clark whirled around wide eyes "What did you say?"  
"I said I'm sorry I thought you would cheat, your not that type of person"  
Clark exhaled "No...no I'm not" He turned away from her  
"So what are you still doing here, go apologise"  
"Yeah I'll go...see you later Lois"  
"Bye"  
As he was leaving to go end things with Lana he turned to look at Lois, she was staring to the TV. It had been coming for a while. Ending things was inevitable, in someways he was grateful of this as an excuse to do it. But picturing Lois' beautiful face made him sure it was the right thing to do.  
Lois couldn't help thinking how hot Clark was when he got angry.

**Hi guys. I am going to do more but i was wondering if you have any suggestions about what scenes to do. If you just message me or leave a review I will try to do it when I can. Please leave the episode number or title and a description. I've got all seasons on DVD so I'll find it. Oh and only scenes with Lois and Clark. Thank you . Hope I get some suggestions.**


End file.
